Say what now?
by casassbutt
Summary: The brothers are at it again, hunting things, saving people. But on this particular case Dean's past catches up with him and he and Sam have to adjust to a new way of life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is a new story, if you're wondering about the other one there's a few technical difficulties stopping me from uploading the next chapters but hopefully i can start again soon. please enjoy this new story and review, favourite whatever you want to do. ok cool, bye :)

* * *

Say what now?

Chapter 1:

Dean adjusted the tie on his FED suit mumbling something about "stupid monkey suits" picking up his fake badge and slipping it in his pocket he swigged the last of his beer and went to join Sam in the Impala. Sam barely looked up when Dean slumped into the driver's seat and continued to research about the weird death of one Judith Levi. "So get this," Sam began, "Judith Levi was out shopping when she _fell _out of a window and received injuries typical of a 50ft drop."  
Dean pulled a face, "So? You know Sammy normally people who fall out of windows tend to get injuries like that." He murmured as he started the impala up. Sam exhaled shifting in his seat to turn to his brother.  
"Not people who fell out of a window on the ground floor of a single story building." Sam said smugly, eyebrow raised.  
"All right fine that does sound like an us thing. So what are we thinking vengeful spirit, demon possession gone wrong, cursed object in her shopping bag?" Dean conceded pulling out of the motel parking lot and onto the highway. Sam shrugged and put his laptop away.  
"I guess we'll find out."

Three and a bit hours later Dean pulled the impala to a stop beside an ambulance and police car. Swiftly exiting the vehicle the brothers made their way to the sheriff line and flashed their fake FBI badges. Ducking under the tape they walked over to a rather grief stricken Sheriff. Sam held up his badge, Dean doing the same, and introduced themselves.  
"Hi, I'm Agent Freewood and this is my partner Agent Samuels. What happened here then?" The Sheriff looked up at the giant man and exhaled audibly rubbing his eyes.  
"Agents," He nodded curtly, "I'm Sheriff Davies, well Judith Levi is the vic, and she seems to have fallen from that window, "He pointed a short, stubby finger to a window no taller than Sam," and landed here and died like she'd jumped from the roof or something." Sam nodded and crouched down to inspect the mangled woman. Although her body was face down to the pavement her head was not, blood pooled around her spreading through the cracks of the tarmac and into a nearby drain. Her limbs were twisted and looked broken, as did every other aspect of her body. Dean turned to Sheriff Davies, "What can you tell us about her." Davies sniffed and half slapped a tear away.  
"Well, she was awful nice had a real glow about her, she wasn't very sociable but when you spoke to her you knew she was a sound and good person at heart. She'd lived here for ten years, not many friends but those who she had, well they were very close. She has a seventeen year old daughter, oh my gosh she'll be out of school any second, sorry Agent I need to notify her." Davies hiccupped, bustling back to the sheriff's line. Dean swiftly followed after a quick nod to Sam.  
"Mind if I tag along sheriff?" Davies nodded and motioned for Dean to get in the car. After a few minutes of awkward silence the Sheriff piped up.  
"If you don't mind me asking why are the FED's on this case?" He asked. Dean half smiled at the oh so familiar question and replied in an almost robotic voice.  
"Just in the area sir, seemed like our kind of thing."

Sheriff Davies pulled up to the local high school just as the bell rang out signalling the students' momentary freedom. Soon kids started filling out, laughing, and shouting pulling each other this way and that. "There she is." Davies said pointing to the doors. With a heavy sigh he creaked his way out of the car and picked his way through the throng on kids Dean following him looking for the girl. Suddenly Davies stopped and put a hand on the shoulder of a familiar looking girl. She had slightly tanned skin and a mess of wavy hair that fell just past her shoulders. Her bright green eyes were wide and concerned as she looked wonderingly at the Sheriff. "Can I talk to you Rina?" Rina nodded and followed the Sheriff and Dean back to the Sheriff car. "We've got some bad news for you Rina..." Davies began, he went on to explain that her mother had had an accident and had passed away; he told her that he believed the impact was instantaneous and she never felt any pain. Rina nodded along to all he had to say and leant back heavily on the car. Tears formed quickly in her eyes as she looked at the ground in disbelief. "I'm so sorry honey." Davies tried to console. Suddenly the car radio crackled to life and Davies left to answer it. Dean leant against the car next to her;  
"I'm sorry for your loss Miss Levi." Rina nodded, still staring at the cracked sidewalk. "I'm Agent Samuels from the FBI, my partner and i will be working this case, do you mind me asking some questions?" Rina nodded faintly. "Is there any reason you can think of that would make someone want to hurt your mother?" Rina's head snapped towards him, eyes full of confusion and worry. "I thought she fell, an accident. Do you think she was pushed?" Rina babbled. Dean held his hands up, "we're just exploring every option Miss." Rina calmed down and resumed her staring contest with the sidewalk.  
"No, i mean my mom wasn't sociable so she never got close to people she felt threatened by, although i remember a few weeks ago people were shouting at her for being Jewish. Although she isn't even Jewish properly y'know, only by blood not by religion." Rina sighed and shuffled her feet a bit. "The only person who ever truly hated her was her mother, my grandmother, but that's because she had me when she was eighteen. My grandmother didn't approve so promptly kicked her out of the house and disowned her. Besides she's been dead for five years now." Dean's ears perked up at that little fact.  
"Your grandmother, what was her name?" Dean asked getting a notebook and pencil ready to jot down the name.  
"Rina Levi, I was named after her for some reason." Rina shrugged. Dean's phone lit up with Sam's number hastily saying thanks he got up to answer it as Davies came back.  
"Hey what's up?" Dean answered.  
"Not much just the fact that the coroner just confirmed the fact that the vic gained injuries before she died but her death was due to a high velocity impact. i.e the ground. What about you, you talk to the daughter?"  
"yeah, turns out the mother disowned Judith and her daughter as Judith had her at eighteen years old. Apparently she hated her, kicked her out and everything as soon as she found out. Oh and she's dead." Across town Sam smiled to himself.  
"I say we pay a visit to the grandmother then."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so this is chapter 2, reviews would be great but hope you enjoy it anyway. Tell me what you think :) **

* * *

Chapter 2:

Dean waved the sheriff away as he got dropped off at the town's only motel. Opening the door he walked in to find Sam surrounded by papers and the glare of the laptop illuminating his tired face. Dumping his suit jacket on his bed he crossed to the mini bar and grabbed a beer. Twisting it open with a satisfying "chsssch" he leant over his brothers shoulder and looked at the work he'd done.  
"So what you got?" Dean yawned. Shifting Sam pulled up some documents on the laptop and shuffled around some files on the small stained table.  
"Well, from what I can find out about Rina Levi the elder it looks like she was a harsh woman who kept a tight hold on her daughter so wasn't too pleased when Judith ran away at the age of seventeen and even less when she came back a year and a half later pregnant with some unknown mans baby." Sam explained. Dean inhaled sharply shaking his head.  
"Poor woman, overbearing mother and then left with a child, tough break."  
"Yeah, so when Rina found out she kicked Judith out and disowned her a month later. According to the neighbours accounts she was so angry she swore she would haunt Judith and her bastard child forever and that Judith would pay for being a 'loose slutty whore'." Sam rubbed his eyes tiredly. Noticing Dean took the beer out of his hands and pulled him out the uncomfortable wooden chair.  
"Sam you're shattered go to bed. I'll carry on the research." Sam nodded gratefully and collapsed on his bed snoring away seconds later. Dean smiled to himself, Sam still reminded him of the kid he used to be, working away for the case, so caught up in it things like sleep and food slipped the mind. Downing the rest of his beer he started looking through the case files. Starting with Judith Levi. He opened the folder and stared at the picture of her before she had a close encounter with the sidewalk. A very beautiful woman stared back at him; she had brown eyes that sparkled with age beyond her years and dark brown hair that waved violently around her head and shoulders. Her smile was humble and small but very endearing, but most of all, to Dean, familiar. In fact he recognised the woman whole heartedly, probably why he felt the daughter was familiar. He just couldn't place where he knew her from. Opening another beer he got stuck into her file and the grandmothers.

"Dude, wake up you're drooling over the files." Sam whisper shouted in Dean's ear, shaking him awake. Dean jolted awake and sat up a piece of paper sticking to his face, pulling it off he saw it was the picture of Judith. He quickly put it back in her file and stood up. "You find anything?"  
"What?" Dean snapped. Sam looked over to him, eyebrows raised.  
"Did you find anything else on the grandmother, like where she's buried?" Sam slowly explained. Dean shook his head, grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. "Guess we'll talk to the kid then?" Sam called after his moody brother. Dean slammed the door of the bathroom and turned the shower on to let it warm up. He leant over the sink and thought about the weird familiarity he felt towards the Levi's. Shaking his head he reasoned that he must have met her in a bar or something, maybe she was on a previous case. He files said she moved a lot. Yeah that was it. Satisfied he hopped in the scalding, yet trickling shower and washed himself.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked in a huffed tone.  
"Nothing Sammy."  
"Really? Because you've been cranky since you pulled that photo off your face this morning." Dean huffed and pulled into Judith and Rina's road.  
"Nothing is wrong Sam; I'm just tired I guess." Dean pulled the impala up to the curb in front of a small terraced house that screamed suburban. Turning the engine off he promptly got out the car and started towards the Levi's door as if to say 'conversation over'. Dean neatly rapped on the door. An elderly woman with a shock of white hair opened the door with a creek. Smiling Dean held up his FBI badge and tried to go through the door.  
"No." The woman said blocking his way. Sam muffled a laugh behind Dean.  
"Ma'am this is concerning the death of Judith Levi, I need to speak to Rina Levi." Dean said trying to make his way through the door only to get blocked by the determined old woman again.  
"And I said no. _Sir_." She said sarcasm dripping when she uttered 'sir'. Taken aback Dean stood there trying to think of a comeback that wouldn't make her curse him and wash his mouth out with soap. Rina walked behind the woman and looked at them.  
"Agent Samuels, is there a problem?" Rina stepped in front of the woman holding her hand. Dean shook his head.  
"No Rina we just need to ask you some questions." Dean gestured towards Sam. "You don't mind do you?" Rina started to shake her head when the old woman interrupted.  
"Of course she does! She is in mourning and you heathens bother her! The shame of it, wha-"  
"Pat! Stop, thank you but I don't mind answering questions, the quicker this is done the quicker I can move on." Rina manoeuvred Pat out the way and let the brothers in. She then ushered Pat into another room and led Sam and Dean into the kitchen. "Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?" she asked. The brothers both shook their heads.  
"We won't stay long." Sam said. Rina nodded and sat down at the kitchen table, Sam and Dean following.  
"Now Rina, your grandmother. Can you tell us about her?" Sam asked, puppy dog eyes in full bloom. Rina looked at them confused.  
"Why?"  
"We just want to explore all lines of inquiry." Sam explained. Rina laughed.  
"What line of inquiry, the woman is dead. There's not much she can do she is dead and buried." Rina scoffed. Dean shuffled closer.  
"Buried where?" Rina looked at him strangely.  
"Look agents, I don't know why you want to know this but it's pretty weird, she didn't kill my mother. Nothing did it was an accident."  
"Rina just trust us on this one." Sam said reaching for her hand to comfort her. Rina snatched her hand away and stood up, pacing. "Rina, why don't you tell us about your Mom?" Rina looked at the towering agent and nodded reluctantly showing him into the lounge. Dean slipped through the door back to the hall way and started his snooping.

"This is her and my grandmother when she was about ten years old." Rina showed Sam a photo album he'd asked about. A child sat at the foot of a stern, unsmiling woman with a tight grip on the girls shoulder.  
"Did you ever meet her?" Sam asked flicking the page. Rina shook her head and half smiled.  
"No, thank heaven. Look at her claw on my mom's shoulder, I wouldn't want that. Plus she basically cursed me when I was in the womb. Foul woman." Rina scoffed at the thought. Sam flicked another page and asked; "Cursed you?"  
"Yeah," Rina lowered her voice and boomed out the curse, "'You are a whore and so is your child, you have failed in the eyes of God and your mother. You will pay for this you slut, on their eighteenth birthday you and the child will pay for your sins. You loose slutty whore' Makes me laugh really, she was such an unpleasant woman really, to do that to your own kid." Rina flicked another page of the album as Sam hadn't moved since she'd started talking. "Hey where is your partner?" Rina asked looking up noticing Dean was not there. As if on cue, Pat dragged a cursing Dean into the room by the ear and pushed him towards Sam. Dean almost fell on top of his brother as Sam caught him and positioned him upright, doing his best not to laugh.  
"This man was snooping in your mothers room Rina. The thought of it, only been deceased for a day, never mind the fact that it is rude to snoop anyway. Not even a warrant or a good reason. The nerve!" Rina swooped towards the old woman before she fell down with excitement. Nodding she steered Pat back out the room and into the hall quickly closing the door. Swiftly turning on Dean she raised an eyebrow in question of his behaviour. Dean laughed nervously and coughed when he saw Rina's face darken.  
"Sorry I was looking for the toilet."Dean shrugged at the weak excuse. Rina rolled her eyes and shut the photo album with a bang and opened the door for them. A clear gesture that they should in fact leave. Sam held his hands up in defence and pleaded with Rina.  
"Rina look I'm sorry about him he has no tact. But please we need to know where your grandmother is buried." Rina huffed.  
" if I tell you will you go?" Rina asked, tears bright in her emerald eyes. Dean nodded feverly, concerned at her emotional stare. "Northern sector of the big cemetery three towns over. Can't miss it." Sam and Dean quickly thanked her and made their way back to Dean's baby. "Is that your car?" Rina piped up from behind them. Dean nodded proudly. "She's awesome." Rina acknowledged. Dean beamed with approval and followed Sam back to the Impala.


End file.
